


Whole

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: pac returns fenix goes out to save himand hes got lots of feelings alright
Relationships: Rey Fenix/Pac | Adrian Neville
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Whole

**Author's Note:**

> set after pac/blade 11/18/20  
> i dont think ive written quite like this and i cant tell if i like it or not yet but i made it it exists and its going here  
> anyways these motherfuckers tender as shit and i am attempting to conjure another ship dont worry about it

He squeezes his eyes shut but opens them again just as quickly. He needs to see that he’s really there, that he’s really holding him again and that he’s holding him back just as fiercely. 

It’d been so long since Fenix had seen Pac but now he’s here. 

“Te extrañé." He whispers but it’s not loud enough to carry over all the noise. It doesn’t matter though as he looks into Pac’s eyes and knows he understands, he missed him. 

He was lost when Pac left, when they all left. Isolated and alone, no Penta, no Pac, the two people he loves most were gone. 

Then he was able to come back, finally he wasn’t alone, but still no Pac. The ache in his heart closed ever so subtly but there was still a gap that he knew was only the longing for the one he loves. He knows it wasn’t the same way he loved his brother, not when his heart grew when Pac told him how amazing he is or touched him or when he let Fenix lean his head on his shoulder. 

He  _ missed _ him. 

Then his family grew. Again the ache closed another small amount with the people he was suddenly surrounded with, but still no Pac. He thought about when Pac came back and they could all be a family, but Eddie said he abandoned them. He knew that wasn’t true, Pac would never leave him and Penta for good. They could,  _ would _ , all be together again. The two people he loves most and the new family he had grown to love. 

And it was all ripped away. 

He should’ve known Eddie couldn’t be trusted, not when he talked about Pac like that. But he couldn’t help indulging in the family, no matter how conditional, just to no longer be alone. Then he was again, alone. Still no Pac and Eddie took Penta away from him. The two people he loves most were gone again. 

Then  _ Pac _ . 

There was nothing going through his mind except the thought of keeping Pac safe, it didn’t matter what happened to him and when Pac reached out for him there was nothing more he wanted to do than to hold onto him. To finally close the ache in his heart. 

And it finally does when Penta is there, saving them, making them whole again. 

He strokes the back of Pac’s neck and focuses on the way he keeps them connected as they stand, like he doesn’t wanna let go just as much as Fenix. And then he feels Penta’s arms, wrapping around them both, pulling them up to stand beside him. The two people he loves most by his side. 

He tugs them in, wrapping his arms around their shoulders, his true family, the ones who tell him he’s worth more. Eddie’s still yelling shit but he can care less, Pac and Penta are with him and that’s all Fenix can focus on. All he’s wanted for months. 

As they walk out of the ring, out of the tunnel he drifts closer to Pac wanting to be close to him after being separated for so long. It’s quieter now as the voices fade behind them and Fenix can’t stop looking at him. 

“Te extrañé.” He says again now that Pac can hear him. He watches the way he smiles, confused. Cute. 

“Inglés, por favor.” Pac responds. He laughs at the heavily accented words and Penta reaches over and ruffles his hair, something that always makes him frown and swat his hand away. 

“I missed you.” He repeats in English, looking down but smiling when he feels Pac’s hand on his shoulder. 

“You mean you didn’t like Kingston better than me?” He jokes and Fenix laughs for a moment before his head falls back towards the floor. 

“No. I wasn’t important to him.”  _ Not how I am with you. _ He feels his brother’s hand on him too now and looks up, not used to the apologetic look painting over his usual confidence that intimidates their opponents. 

“Lo siento, no eres inútil. No te dejaré.” Penta's eyes are downcast now as he states this, Rey is not worthless, he won't leave him. 

"Sé. Te amo." He smiles as one finally reappears on Penta's face. He looks past Fenix's eyes for a moment at Pac, lost in the conversation but not forcing himself into it, just simply standing beside them. 

"Deberías decirle eso." That smile turns into a smirk, knowing easily the way his brother loves Pac. 

"Cállate." 

"Okay I know that one means 'shut up' so can we go back to English if you two are done with your brother conversation?" Pac requests, unable to sense the embarrassment blooming behind his mask. 

"You two talk, I'm going on ahead." Penta announces, picking up his pace to walk ahead of them already. Fenix bites down a frustrated groan as Pac barks out a laugh. 

"I haven't seen you in months and you're leaving?" He asks incredulously. Fenix holds the hope that will be enough for Penta to stay but he just continues on,  _ pendejo _ . 

"You two talk." He reiterates with no further explanation, leaving them behind as he turns down the hall. Fenix glares until Pac's confused laugh draws his attention again as they step into the backstage room. Pac's eyebrows are drawn together as he looks at him, confused. Cute. 

It's quiet and Pac is still staring at him. 

One of the two people he loves most is staring at him. 

_ Cero miedo _ . Penta's voice rings in his head. 

"Estoy enamorado de ti." He says, emotions rushing out all at once. He realizes quickly he didn't say it in English, going to correct himself but Pac speaks up again. He expects another reminder to use English but what happens is much more endearing. 

"So 'estoy' is 'I am'... and 'ti' is something about 'you', right? So you're something about me? Or am I not getting any better at Spanish?" Pac laughs as he sits down. Fenix smiles, tentatively sitting beside him, leaving some space between them but resting his hand between. 

"That's right." He nods, taken by Pac's smile that softens his rugged features. 

"So, what is it that you are about me?" Pac asks and there's not much else to do. He could lie.

His hand slides closer towards Pac. A new ache in his heart. 

"I'm in love with you." 

It’s so quiet and Pac’s still staring at him. 

“You are?” Fenix just nods, words in failing to form. They wouldn’t help anyways when he’s already said what he’s wanted to. 

His hand hasn’t stopped moving and he realizes when his fingertips almost brush the skin of his thighs. He doesn’t wanna stop, Pac’s still staring at him. He stops. 

Pac moves. 

He squeezes his eyes shut when Pac lifts his hand but opens them just as suddenly when he feels the back of his neck gently cradled. The touch is softer than before when they were desperate to hold each other finally feeling each other’s presence but now he sighs as Pac brings their foreheads together again. 

“Te amo.” He whispers, hand moving again and grasping onto Pac’s knee. 

“I love you.” 

His heart aches. It feels whole. The two people he loves most love him, too. 

"¿Como se dice 'can I kiss you?' en Español?" Pac asks, smiling with the ever constant glint of perversity in his eye. The one that charmed Fenix to begin with. 

"¿Puedo besarte?" 

"Sí." 

Fenix is pulled in before he can respond but this is better than words can say. It’s love. 

He feels whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if my spanish sucks my parents didnt teach me like they shoulda  
> Te extrañé - I missed you  
> Lo siento, no eres inútil. No te dejaré - I'm sorry, you're not useless. I won't leave you.  
> Sé. Te amo - I know. I love you.  
> Deberías decirle eso - You should tell him that.  
> pendejo - asshole  
> Estoy enamorado de ti - I'm in love with you.  
> Como se dice - How do you say  
> anyways hope this is kinda good at least  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
